


Fortune Favors The Brave

by Dellessa



Series: Halfling Chronicles [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic-Users, Púca | Pooka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker leaves the only home he has ever known (a special little piece of hell) to go live with a bunch of strangers in a land foreign to him. One day they will become his family, and the place his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fortune's Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



> This is set before much of the other series. At the beginning Tucker is 10, and Epsilon 11. Each chapter will be set in a different year with the last ending when they are 17 and 18.

He had spent most of the voyage seasick, his skin clammy and shiny with sweat. It was not the kind of impression that he had hoped to make, but he could not seem to move of his own volition. He was barely aware of the ship being docked, or one of the Lancia servants coming to retrieve him. He was running a fever by the time they reached the castle, and spent the next week tucked in the softest bed he had ever slept in. 

He drifted in and out of sleep, until his fever finally broke. It was a relief when the servant carried him to the bath, and he was put back to bed with crisp clean sheets. A cool rag was put on his head, which made him sigh blissfully. He never would have been taken care of this well at home. 

When he finally awoke for the first time in days he was greeted by a child around his own age. The boy was sitting on a chair next to the bed. He was pale, and gangly limbed, with hair so black it had a blue sheen to it, and the brightest, sky blue eyes tucker had ever seen. 

“Hi. How are you feeling? My mother said to keep an eye on you. I’m Edward.” 

“I’m better,” Tucker said, or tried to say. It came out more like a croak.

“We were very worried about you. My father called in a healer to look at you. Do you remember that?” 

Lavernius shook his head rather than answered. His throat was raw, and he hurt all over. 

“Probably for the best. You were so sick.” The boys blue eyes widened in alarm. His face was so expressive. “I hope you will get better soon, then you can go to my tutor with me and I can show you around the castle. It will be fun.” 

“Why are you being so nice?” Tucker whispered. 

“Why wouldn't I? I want us to be friends. The best of friends. I called dibs on you.” Epsilon said. 

“You can’t call dibs on a person,” Tucker said, but he was smiling. It was a wan smile, but a smile none the less. 

“Well, you could call dibs on me too,” Epsilon said shyly. “You could stay in my room and we could get bunk beds. We can be the best of friends. The best.” 

Tucker bites at his lip, all the insecurities within his ten-year-old self welling up to the fore. “I doubt your parents would let me.”

“Why not?” Epsilon wrinkled up his nose. 

“I’m bad. My mother always said so. Bad people don’t get rewards, or nice places to sleep...or friends.” Tucker whispered, and pulled the blanket closer to him. 

“You don’t seem bad to me. You’re pretty,” Epsilon said, and then put his hand over his mouth, his ear tips turning red. “I mean I’ve never seen eyes that colour. It’s interesting. I’ve never seen a Phooka before.” 

“Well I’ve never seen a halfling before. Your ears are very pointy.” 

Epsilon laughed, “They are. So...do you want to share a room? We could even make a blanket fort. I did once and stole all of the blankets in the house. It was great.”

Tucker worried at his lip. “If your parents don’t mind. I guess.” 

“They won’t. I know they won’t. Mom brought toys and clothes for you anyway. She was kinda upset when she found out you weren’t sent with anything at all. Was it hard to leave your stuff behind?” 

Tucker’s brow wrinkled. “I didn’t have anything to bring.” 

“Oh...well I...I’m sorry. That is horrible.” 

Tucker sat up, and reached over touching Epsilon’s ear. 

Epsilon giggled. “Oh, that tickles.” 

Tucker found himself smiling. He even felt better. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest. Maybe this really would work. 

The door swung open, and a blonde woman came in along with an older man. “Hello Tucker. How are you feeling?” 

“Tired, your Majesty.” 

“None of that. Call me Allison. The is Healer Velgarth. He is going to perform a spell on you to help you heal faster. It may feel a bit odd.” 

Tucker hunched in on himself, pulling the cover close and looking completely terrified. 

Allison put her hand over his. “It will be fine. I promise.” 

Tucker closed his eyes. He felt the healer put his hands on his shoulders. It didn’t hurt, much to Tucker’s surprise. There was a tingling over his skin, and that faded as soon as it came. 

“Just rest, lad,” the healer said. He smiled kindly at Tucker, and patted him on the shoulder as he got up and left. 

The healer left, and a boy that looked like Epsilon came running in. “You’re Lavernius, aren’t you? Why are you lying down? It’s so pretty outside. Mom, can’t he come outside with me?” 

“He’s still sick, Leonard,” Epsilon declared. “Leave him alone.” 

“You aren’t his boss, and you certainly aren’t mine, and don’t fucking call me Leonard,” Church said. 

“Language, Leonard. We’ve talked about this. You’re brother is right. Lavernius is still sick. You can bring a game in here, though. I’m sure he would appreciate it,” Allison said. 

“NO! I called dibs! He’s mine, Mom! I called dibs,” Epsilon yelled. 

“You’re so stupid. You can’t call dibs on a person.” Leonard rolled his eyes. 

“I called dibs back,” Tucker said, voice still scratchy.

Epsilon smirked at Leonard. “He’s going to share a room with me.” 

“Edward, behave, and stop baiting your brother,” Allison admonished. 

“He can though, can’t he? Please?” Epsilon begged. “Please, mother. Please.”

“If that is what Lavernius wants, then that is fine.” Allison’s lips curled into a smile. 

“I can?” Tucker asked shyly. 

“If that is what you want. This is your home now as well. You will be here a few years at least,” Allison said.

“Oh, really? They didn’t tell me,” Tucker whispered. 

“Hopefully you will enjoy your time here,” Allison said. “And now, I think it is time you rest.” 

Tucker didn’t have it in his heart to argue. He also wasn’t surprised when Epsilon snuck back in later and crawled into the bed beside Tucker. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

Tucker smiled sleepily, his eyelids heavy. “Me too.” 

Epsilon wrapped his spaghetti arms around him, and Tucker wiggled at the touch. No one hugged him. No one in the creche ever touched him if they could help it. They knew the Empress hated him, and the Emperor would not be alive forever. He would have stopped her from outright violence. Tucker leaned into the touch, and let his eyes drift shut. “I’m glad to be here. It’s already better than home. They don’t want me there.” 

“No one should feel that way,” the other child murmured. “You’ll just have to stay with us forever, and when we are older we can get married. So then they can’t take you away.” 

Tucker yawned. “We’re too young for that.” 

“I know,” Epsilon said. 

“And we’ve just met,” Tucker added. 

“I know,” Epsilon said impatiently. “But by the time we are old enough we will know each other really well. We’re best friends...right.” 

“You did call dibs,” Tucker agreed. 

“And so did you,” Epsilon murmured. “I’ve never had a friend of my own. They always make me share with Leonard. He’s such a brat.” 

“How do you know I’m not a brat too?” Tucker murmured. “Maybe I’m horrible.”

“Nope. I can tell you are the perfect best friend, and will have great fun together. The best fun. When you are better we can go riding to the woods. There is a really good berry patch there. Do you like berries? Or we could go swimming in the lake,” Epsilon babbled, clearly excited by the prospect.

“That would be nice,” Tucker mumbled, his breath finally evened out and fell into sleep.

oOoOoOo

Tucker was sick and bedridden for several days, but Epsilon stayed and entertained him. Sometimes he read to Tucker, or they played checkers on the bed. They ate lunch together each day, and sometimes Leonard would join them as well.

Tucker listened to them bicker. It was not like the fights that he had with his siblings. It was still obvious that they loved each other. He wished he had that, the camaraderie would have made his home bearable. 

Finally a week later he is fit enough to leave his sick bed, and Epsilon shows him around. The castle is big. Far bigger than Puxill, and far more stately. He imagined the Empress would be jealous if she knew. The family's rooms were on the third level, and they sprawled, taking up far more room than Tucker imagined. Each of the children had their own room. There was a nursery, which had been converted into a playroom since the youngest of the Church children had been moved into his own room. 

David had ran up to Tucker in the hall and thrown his arms around him. “Hello Lavernius. I’m David. Are you my new brother?” 

Tucker stared down at the child’s pale hair. It was wavy, with the tiniest hint of curl at the ends. He looked like a miniature version of Beth. A prettier version. Not that Tucker would say that to the girl’s face. She was mean. “I don't’ think so.” 

David made a face, and looked to Epsilon. “He is, right?” 

Epsilon shrugged, “Sure. I don’t see why not.” 

David beamed, and hugged Tucker a bit more tightly. “Thought so. Hi new brother.” He finally lets go, “Edna is making tarts for dinner. Do you want to help? She said I could make the filling!” 

Epsilon snorted, knowing full well most of it would end up in David’s stomach. “No, I think we are good Davey. Have fun,” Epsilon said. 

“Aw, but it’s raspberries.” David stuck out his lower lip, pouting. “Please?” 

“Maybe when we are done with the tour.” 

David let out a little huff. “Fine, Ed.” He ran down the hall, his pale hair bouncing as he ran. 

Epsilon watched him go, a frown creased his face. “His hair is the wrong color. It worries my parents. I’m not sure why. But it does.” 

“Why? Why is it wrong?” 

“It’s girl’s hair. It’s the wrong color. People think he’s a girl all the time, and he’s pretty like a girl. Like Beth.” Epsilon wrinkled up his nose. “Don’t you think that would be horrible?” 

Tucker shakes his head, and his form shifts, until it is no longer the lanky boy standing before him, but an equally lanky girl. “I don’t get it. What’s wrong with being a girl? I was born one. I mean...” He looked down, and wrinkled his nose. “I don’t like this form, but it’s not bad.” 

Epsilon’s eyes widened. “How did you do that?” 

“It is what Phooka’s do. We can change our form. I can change into other’s as well. They make us stay a gender a year when we are younger though. A year as a boy a year as a girl, until we are of age. I don’t like being a girl at all. The Empress was always meaner then. I’m not sure why.” He changed back. “I’m glad I won’t have to do that anymore.” He looked up and saw the awestruck expression on Epsilon’s face. “Unless you want me to.” 

“Double Dibs!” 

“Just in case?” Tucker asked, and smiled at the way Epsilon nodded. 

“So...can you turn into anything?” 

“Well some things,” Tucker said. “I like being a seal, and a horse. Although...horses are hard. All legs, and they don’t want to cooperate. And cats. Cats are fun.” 

“Can you turn into a bird?”

Tucker nodded, “Flying is dangerous though. Hard to learn. I’m not very good. None of the teachers at the creche ever wanted to help me, but I can do some things.”

“Still really awesome,” Epsilon said. “I don’t know why anyone wouldn't want you. You’re amazing.” 

Tucker’s skin felt warm as he flushed. “I’m not.” 

“You are. You really are. I’m so glad they sent you here.” 

“Me too,” Tucker smiled. “This is the best thing that ever happened.”

oOoOoOo

Tucker stared at the slim man in front of him. He was short with long brown hair (done up in a braid that fell a good foot past his waist), tanned skin, and eyes an odd shade of amber. He was Phooka. Tucker could tell immediately, even before he was close enough for his sensitive nostrils to scent him. He smells like home. Sea spray and the wind that blew through the isle. “Hello?” He wrung his hands together nervously, and hoped this man was not there to take him back to the ship.

The man smiled, “I’m Butch Flowers, I’m going to be your tutor. From what I understand you are having trouble with shifting?”

“You’re not here to take me back?” 

“Oh, my stars, no child. I am about as welcome in Puxill as you are. I was banished because I dared to love a human. Such a horrible crime, I know, but as luck would have it I will fill in the gaps they left in your education,” Butch said.

“That would be appreciated, sir. The tutors at the palace never wanted to help me when I did not understand things,” Tucker whispered. 

“None of that ‘sir’ stuff. You will call me Butch. What would you like me to call you? Lavernius?” Butch gave the child his best smile.

“Tucker. Please. I hate Lavernius.” He wrinkled his nose. “It’s horrible.” 

“Oh? Why is it horrible, Tucker?” 

Tucker shifted from foot to foot, and looked down at the ground. “Because they would always yell ‘Lavernius’ when I was in trouble, and I was always in trouble. They’d lock me in my room. My tiny, little room. I hated it.” 

“I’m sure you did,” Butch said. He knelt down so they were eye to eye. “I will never do that to you, and I will not call you Lavernius if it bothers you that much. We will try to fix what they broke, okay? We will help you trust people again, and help you understand your gifts. It’s going to be okay, little kit. I promise.” 

“Now....I think we should go out into the field, and you will show me what you can do.” 

Tucker flushed, his cheeks growing hot. “I can’t change into other things with me clothes. My c-core forms, yes. But not animals.” He looked embarrassed, and flustered. “They wouldn’t show me how.” 

“Well, my dear kit. We will remedy that. Come along now, and grab an extra pair of clothing.” 

“Yes, sir. I mean Butch. Do you want me to meet you there?” Tucker asked. 

“I will wait for you. We can walk down together.” Butch said, and followed Tucker out the door. 

Tucker ran to the room he was sharing with Edward and grabbed a spare shirt and pants, and then followed 

They walked together through the castle and down to the field.

The field in question was surrounded by trees, with just enough privacy that Tucker would not be embarrassed by anyone seeing him. 

“Now, let’s start with horses. When you shift take all of you with it. Just imagine that your clothes are part of you. And watch me.” Butch shifted into a chestnut horse. He trotted around the field, and stopped in front of Tucker. The kit shifted his own form, ending up on wobbly legs. They were so long and knob kneed he nearly tripped over himself. 

Butch knickered, nudging his side and somehow he managed to stay on his feet. He stumbled, but managed to stay on his hooves, and finally found the rhythm to that running thing that horses did. They trotted and galloped through the field until Tucker was exhausted. He stopped, and laid down where he stood, stretching out in the soft grass. Tucker fell asleep in a matter of minutes, the sun warm on his pelt.

oOoOoOo

Butch lowered his form to the ground, close to where Tucker was stretched out, and watched the little grey filly as it slept. They were not alone. Reginald watched them from the fenceline, and Edward was trying to hide in the hedge. Trying being the key word. The child held very little subterfuge in him. It was also clear that he was already enamoured, which was not a bad thing at all in Butch’s eyes. It might even keep the kit here, and safe. Lancia was far from their home, but it was also far away from the Empress.

Reginald finally creeped closer when he figured that Tucker would be out for a while. He sat down beside Butch, and leaned against him. “He’s a tiny thing,” he finally said. “They didn’t take very good care of him.”

Butch couldn’t agree more and whickered in turn. They didn’t take very good care of the child at all. The opposite in fact. They had meant him harm, and his father had done little enough to stop it. 

“Don’t worry, Butch. We’ll keep him safe, and maybe find a reason for him not to go back.” Butch didn’t have to see Reginald to know there was a frown pressed across his face. He had told his mate about the capital, about how they treated those that didn’t quite fit in, and Butch (like Tucker) never had. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Butch would like to believe so. He had always wanted a kit. And he would do anything to keep this one safe, but even then he was only one person and they were both at the mercy of their rulers. He finally transformed into his core form, and sprawled across the grass beside Reginald. “I hope you’re right, Reggie.” 

“Of course I am.” 

Butch scooted closer, nestling himself in the crook of Reginald’s arm. He lenaed over, stealing a kiss and heard a giggle from the hedge. 

“Come out, Epsilon. You aren’t very good at hiding, lad,” Reginald said. 

Epsilon stumbled out, his face as red as a beet. “I am so good at hiding.” 

“No, you really are not,” Butch said. “But I think we could probably work on that if you want to attend lessons with Tucker.” 

“I can’t change though.” 

“I’m sure I can teach you other things,” Butch said with a laugh, and ruffled Edward’s hair when he sat between butch and Tucker.

Epsilon leaned against Tucker, petting his soft fur. The filly’s legs twitched, and it’s hooves thumped against the ground. “Sure, if my parents don’t care. I think I’d like that.” 

“I think Tucker would too. He needs a friend,” Butch added.

“He already has one,” Epsilon said, and hugged the sleeping filly’s neck. “I called dibs.” 

Butch and Reginald exchanged a look, and said almost as one, “You know you can’t call dibs on a person, right?” 

Epsilon gave a little huff. “Of course you can. He called dibs on me too. It’s fair. He’s my best friend.” 

The adults exchanged another look, Reginald’s eyebrows tried to rise up to his hairline. “Oh?” 

“Well, yes,” Epsilon said said, as if it made all the sense in the world and had always been so. “We called dibs on each other. And one day we are going to get married and he will stay here and always live with us.” 

Reginald opened his mouth to say something, but Butch clamped his hand over Reggie’s mouth. “If you think that is best, Edward,” Butch said with a smile on his lips.

“It is,” Epsilon said, and stroked the filly’s mane gently. He wiggled closer, curling up against warm fur in the sunshine he soon drifted off as well. 

Butched watched the pair, and the way Epsilon clung to the little grey filly. It wasn’t hard for him to decide that he would do everything in his power to help them both. Epsilon was not normally a happy child, but Tucker seemed to bring him out of if, and Tucker needed friends so dearly. 

“They are going to be alright, I think,” Reginald said. “Don’t worry.” 

“I know. We will make sure of it.” He worried at his lower lip. “It will probably be as close as I will ever get to having kits of my own.” 

“You don’t know that. We can keep trying.” Reginald touched the side of Butch’s face. 

“We can, but it is still unlikely. Phooka aren’t Elves, Reggie. There are rarely half-phookas. It just happens so rarely.” 

“I’m sorry. You know---” 

“Don’t you dare say I can find another mate. I don’t want someone else. You know I don’t want someone else. I would hope you wouldn’t either.” Butch tilted his head to the side to see Reginald’s face. “You don’t, do you?” 

“Pit no. I love you.” 

Butch hummed, making a pleased sound. “Well there you go, then. I don’t want to lose you either. This will do though. I think being their mentor...well it will help.” 

“If you think that is best,” Reginald said. He watched Butch nod slowly, the sunshine lulling him into slumber as well. Eventually Butch drifted off and Reginald watched over all of them determined to keep the princes and his own mate safe at all costs.

oOoOoOo

They crept through the tight passage together, a mage light bouncing in Epsilon’s hand, making the shadows shift around them. “There are so many secret passages,” Epsilon said with enthusiasm. “I don’t think I’ve even found them all.”

“It’s a very tight passage,” Tucker whispered. 

“But it leads to a little library nook. It’s nice. I promise,” Epsilon said. The books were interesting too. Some spellbooks, which he didn’t touch, and adventure novels...as well as some other books that made him blush horribly. There was other stuff as well. Things he found boring like poetry. When they finally made it to the library Epsilon lit the candles. 

“It’s very small in here,” Tucker said in a tiny voice. His skin looked ashen.  
“Are you okay?” Epsilon asked. He lead Tucker over to the pile of pillows he had pilfered through the castle. 

Tucker shook his head. He wasn’t okay at all. Far from okay. The room at least was bigger than his bedroom had been, but the tunnel had been all too close. He took in a gulping breath, and didn’t realize he was shaking until Epsilon’s thin arms closed around him. 

Epsilon rubbed his back. “Just breath. It’s okay. I got you. You’re safe. You’re safe, Tuck. It’s fine. You’re fine.” He kept murmuring until he felt Tucker relax against him, and hold him back.

“It’s so small,” Tucker said in a little voice. “Like the room they would lock me in. They didn’t like me much at home, Ed. not at all. My mother was the sixth consort. My father loved her best. I think...I think the Empress had her killed. I don’t remember her much. But I remember my father being so sad, and i remember the Empress wanting to send me away. I think she would have killed me too if she could have gotten away with it.” 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “You can’t go back there. You will just have to stay with me, okay?” 

Tucker didn’t answer, just held onto Epsilon a bit more tightly.

“I will protect you,” Epsilon offered. 

“You will?” Tucker asked, and bit his lip. He doubted anyone could really protect him. Not even Butch. He knew the Empress would eventually come for him, and she would kill him. 

“I will,” Epsilon promises. “I’ll keep you safe, and if they try to bring you back we will run away together.” 

“That would be nice,” Tucker said. He held on as tightly to Epsilon. It was nice to dream. 

“We should talk about happier things. Tell me about your life in Puxill. Do you have siblings? Do all of you---I mean can you all shapeshift?”

“Half-siblings, yes. Forty-three. There used to be more, but they had...accidents. I think some of my other siblings were exiled. Like Butch was. Although, I doubt they did something so nice as fall in love with a human. I’m not sure.” Tucker shrugged. “Yes, we are all shapeshifters. I had not met anyone who could not until now, I guess.’ Tucker squinted. “You sure you can’t?” 

“Not even a little bit. I can do a tiny bit of magic, but not much.” He summoned a magelight. It hovered in his hand. “My father says I will never have a real talent for it. Not like Leonard. He’s the gifted one in the family. Carolina and David don’t seem to have it at all. Beth does, but not like Leonard.” Epsilon sighed loudly. “They are all better at everything than I am.” 

“That isn’t true,” Tucker poked at him.

Epsilon shrugged, and looked at the mage light he ficked to hover in the air above them. “Kinda is. He gets the best of everything.” 

“You have me,” Tucker offered, and couldn’t help but smile back at the brilliant grin that slowly lit Epsilon’s face. 

“Yes, I do.”

oOoOoOo

Tucker slowly became accustomed to living in MOI and with the Church family. It was so far out of the range of his normal experience it was laughable. They were all so...friendly compared to his own family and siblings.

A month passed, and then another, until he had been there nearly six months. He still had not mastered shifting without ruining the clothes he was wearing, but he had grown a whole inch. 

Queen Allison had given him the clothes that Leonard and Edward had outgrown, which was a relief since he still kept ruining them when he transformed, although at this point some were salvageable in the end. Butch ended up playing passing well as a tailor. His clothes didn’t look like a mess of patches, and he got several uses out of them. 

It was a free day, no lessons, and the cook had said that she would make up a picnic basket for him and Epsilon. Tucker ran down to the kitchen, peeking in. “Hello.” 

“Hello, little man,” Evelyn said. She was Tucker’s favourite of the kitchen workers. “Be careful out there.” 

“I will.” Tucker said, accepting the basket. He was practically skipping when he went to find Epsilon at the stable. Tucker passes the basket over to him, and Epsilon ties the basket to the back of his saddle and Tucker transforms once Epsilon is in the saddle. He trots alongside the real horse, prancing about happily. It was a beautiful day. The sky was bright in the sky, and the sky itself a blinding blue. 

Tucker nickered, and neighed, making happy noises as they went. Neither child saw the men following them until there was a rope around Tucker’s neck, and another man was trying to chase Epsilon down. 

Epsilon kicked his pony. He took the shortcut through a gap in the fence, and finally threw the picnic basket back at the man, hitting him squarely in the face, and knocking him off of his own horse.

He was screaming for Butch once he reached the stable, screaming as loud as his lungs would let him until someone brought Butch to him. 

“They...they took him. They took Tucker. He was...he shape shifted to a horse, and we were going to have a picnic, and these men followed us and put a rope around Tucker’s neck and took him!” 

Butch trembled for a moment. “Get your horse Reggie!” Then he transformed so quickly it made Epsilon feel nauseated. Where Butch had stood there was a scent hound. A faerie hound with the palest white fur, but it’s ears, which were a shocking shade of red. It howled, and took off, leaving Epsilon struggling to climb back up on his pony, and Reginald hurriedly tacking up his own. 

“Go get the guard together,” Reginald snapped at the stable boy as he took off after Epsilon and Butch.

Epsilon had trouble keeping up with Butch. The faerie hound ate up ground like his pony could not. 

They ran a good thirty minutes before Butch bayed loudly, and there was a blood curdling scream. Epsilon slowed, and he and Reginald approached the horse thieves camp carefully. Reginald drew the sword at his waist. 

He didn’t need it though. One man was running away, and the other...Butch had pinned to the ground his jaw clamped around his neck keeping him there. There was a branding iron tossed to one side, and Tucker was sprawled on the ground, lathered up and in shock. His little spindly legs were hog tied together. Reginald cut away the rope before he tried to struggle and hurt himself.

Tucker transformed as soon as he was free. A whimper escaped his lips, and then a sob. Epsilon took him into his own thin arms, and Reginald took off his cape, wrapping it around Tucker’s bare shoulders. None of the material had survived that change. 

Eventually the guards found them, and captured the horse thieves. 

Tucker was still shaken though. Far too shaken to transform, let alone make the ride back home. Butch handed the child up to Reginald, and he held onto him tightly as they rode back home. 

Epsilon was quiet as he rode along with him. It was close. Too close. He almost lost his friend. Tears gathered in his eyes, and trickled down his cheeks as they rode back home. It was too close of a call. Far too close. His heart was still pounding within his chest, and the fear refused to leave him entirely. 

The ride back was a slow one, and Epsilon’s parents were waiting for them when they got back. 

“What were you thinking going out alone?” The King scolded Epsilon, and he wilted under that stern gaze. 

“I’m sorry, father.”

“You both could have been killed,” he said in a louder voice, wringing a whimper from Epsilon. Leonard sighed, and looked at Butch, who had transformed and taken Tucker’s slim form into his arms. “The healer is waiting for you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Epsilon whispered. 

“I know you are, but you have to be more careful. You have to think before you just run off like that. Your station does not allow you to do that, and it will not protect you from men like that.” 

“Leonard,” Allison said. “I think he’s scared enough.” She knelt, and hugged Epsilon to her chest, rubbing his back. “You can’t run off like that. At least bring Reginald and Butch with you if you must. Please. I can’t---I can’t---please don’t.” 

Epsilon trembled, tears flowing again. “They were going to brand him.” 

“But they didn’t?” Allison asked. 

“No. We got there in time. Butch saved him.” 

“Well, that is good. I think, perhaps you should go rest. I can feel your heart trying to beat out of your chest.” 

“I just want to see Tucker. Please,” Epsilon begged. “Please.” 

“Fine. If you must,” Leonard said.

Epsilon ran in the direction that Butch went as soon as he was released.


	2. Our Fate in the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tucker is 11, and Epsilon is 12 in this chapter.

Tucker had just celebrated his eleventh birthday, and he was not sure he was going to celebrate his twelfth. He flapped his little wings, and chirped loudly at Butch, the chirps full of sass he would not voice otherwise. Butch sat at the top of the ladder, and Tucker sat in his cupped hands, little fledgling wings flapping uselessly. Reginald was down below, ready to catch Tucker, but the Phooka did not trust that either. He wanted down. He was not meant to fly. Clearly.

“You can do it, Tucker,” Butch said encouragingly. “Flap those little wings. Come on. You can do it, little kit.” 

“You can do it!” Edward yelled at the bottom of the ladder. “Come on Tuck! You can do it! I know you can!” 

Tucker chirped again, bobbing as he walked across Butch’s palm. He teetered on the edge, and jumped. He flapped his wings furiously, slowing his descent. He fluttered down into Reginald’s hands doing some awkward conglomeration of flying and gliding.

“Oh! That is such a good start, Tucker!” Reginald handed him back up to Butch. “Such a good kit.” 

Tucker chirped, hopping about in Butch’s hand. He flung himself off more readily, and glided handily this time, landing rather awkwardly on Reginald’s head.

He tried a third time, and managed more of a flight than a glide, and even a landing (albeit a shaky one) into Epsilon’s hands.

“You did so well, Tuck. So well!” Epsilon said enthusiastically.

Butch climbed down from the ladder, “I think that is enough for now. I’m sure you are both hungry. Transform Tucker and we will get something to eat.” 

Tucker shifted his shape once Epsilon put him on the floor. His clothes managed to survive the transformation, and he flopped down onto the ground. “Someone carry me,” he said in a dramatic voice.

“I’ll carry you!” Epsilon yelled, and tried to pull Tucker up. In the end he only managed to fall over him.

Reginald shorted, and set them both on their feet. “Come along. Butch packed us a picnic.” 

“I made sweet honey cakes,” Butch singsonged. 

“Puxill cakes?” Tucker cooed. 

“The very same, my darling kit.”  
Epsilon’s brows knitted together. “What is that?” 

“They are these little fried cakes drizzled in honey. They are so delicious,” Tucker declared. “You’ll love them.” 

“I’m sure I will,” Epsilon said, and hugged Tucker. “Everything you like is the best.” 

“Nuhuh,” Tucker laughed.

“Yeshuh,” Epsilon said. “All the Yeses! All of them!” 

Epsilon ended up giving Tucker a piggyback ride to their picnic spot in the garden, under a large, drooping Willow tree. Butch spread out a blanket for them sit on, and Reginald brought the picnic basket around, setting out the dishes for them to fill their plates with. 

Tucker and Epsilon sat side by side, giggling as Butch fixed their plates and handed them over to each of the boys. Tucker leaned over and tried to steal a Puxill cake, but Butch caught him and shooed him away. 

“No, Tuck. You’ll spoil your lunch,” Butch chided, not moved by the pout on Tucker’s face. “Eat up, dears.” 

Epsilon was enthusiastic about the meal, gobbling down the slices of rabbit meat, and the bits of fresh vegetables that came from the hothouse that Butch tended. There were rolls from the village bakery. 

Tucker ate his food slowly as if savouring every bite. He was still too thin by Butch’s estimation, and small for his age besides. “This is so good,” he murmured. Butch watched him clean up his plate, and another besides. 

“Enough room for a Puxill cake? Or will you get sick if you eat one?” Butch asked. 

“Please! I want one! With extra honey!” Tucker whined until Butch handed him a little plate with a cake on it, and Epsilon one as well. 

“Oh. This IS delicious,” Epsilon said. He reached for another, and ate it just as quickly, licking the honey from his lips. 

“Don't eat too many,” Reggie warned. “You’ll get sick.” Tucker ate four before Butch cut him off and packed away the leftovers.

Tucker flopped back against the blanket, and held his stomach. “So full.” 

“Yeah, that was delicious,” Epsilon murmured. He snuggled close to Tucker, and soon they were both fast asleep. 

Butch smiled down at the children. They looked so peaceful, and happy. It was a nice change. Tucker was on his way to being healthier. He wasn’t as thin as he used to be, and Epsilon just seemed happier. It was heart breaking to see how starved for attention the boy was. Butch didn’t imagine that any of his siblings or parents did it on purpose, but Epsilon was always just...left out. He was not the heir like Carolina; or the spare, and a promising mage like Leonard. He wasn’t the most promising warrior like Beth was already proving to be. He wasn’t the youngest and the luck child like David, gathering up most of their parents attention and concern. No, he was just shuffled off to the side and ignored for the most part. 

But he looked happy with Tucker. He needed a friend, and he had found one there, and hopefully a Mentor in Buch and Reginald. Butch hoped he would come to think of them that way. He did not mind playing the surrogate parent for either of the boys, and couldn't help but think of himself as that very thing.

“We should get them back to the castle soon, and to a proper bed,” Reginald said. “They both look exhausted.”

“Just let them rest a while,” Butch said. “It’s fine. Don’t think look happy?” He leaned against Reginald, pressing a kiss against his cheek. 

“They do, Butch. They really do.” He wrapped his arm around Butch, pulling him closer. “I’m sorry.” 

“What, no. No unhappy talk, sweetheart. Not a word. We tried, and it didn’t work out. I’m not going to mourn it, and you shouldn't either. It just wasn’t meant to be.” Butch bit his lip. “I’m fine, Tucker is already like the kit...I...let’s not talk about this. Please. I just want to be happy.” 

Reginald rubbed little circles into Butch’s back. He didn’t know what to say. Having Tucker there was both a blessing and a curse. He really was turning out to be the kit that Butch never had...he was also a reminder of all the ones that they had lost.

Butch reached for a Puxill cake, eating it slowly before offering Reginald one as well. He leaned in, licking the honey from Reginald’s lips and kissed him in truth rather than say anymore. He hated the words, and hated that he was denied that one thing he wanted most...aside from a life with Reginald. 

“It’s fine,” Butch said. “Just leave it at that.” 

“Fine. I can do that for now.” Reginald held them tightly, and they sat in the sun together until the boys finally started to stir, and it was time to go back inside. 

Eventually they picked up both boys, bundling them up and carrying them inside. The tucked them into the bottom bunk in their room, and watched them curled around each other before they dismissed the mage lights and went about their own duties.

oOoOoOo

Epsilon craned his neck, looking up at the racks and shelves full of weapons in the armory. The place made him nervous. He wasn’t like Beth, or Carolina and at home with nearly any weapon that they picked up. Truthfully he just had not found his niche yet. Which was why they were there. As part of Reginald’s duty as his mentor he would see to Epsilon’s weapons training. It was going to be disastrous.

Tucker was already sparring with Butch using a short sword. The little practice sword was not much longer, and carved from wood. He was already showing some talent at it. Some. He seemed to be stuck on stab-stab-swish rather than any real technique. Epsilon was sure Butch would sort him out. 

He was much less sure about his own situation. 

He had already tried the longsword. He had barely been able to lift it up, let alone swing it. Reginald had hung it back up, and told him not to get ‘too big for his britches’. 

“Why don’t you try the crossbow?” Reginald said cautiously. 

Epsilon picked it up nervously, and managed to jostle it enough to free the bolt. It flew, and would have hit Tucker if Butch had not shrieked and managed to pluck him out of danger. Epsilon dropped it with a little shriek, and ran over to Tucker, throwing his arms around him.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Epsilon held on to him tightly. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m fine. It didn’t hit me Eps. It’s okay,” Tucker said, trying to calm his hysterical friend. 

“No it’s not! I could have killed you, and then I would be all alone. I don’t want to be alone again.” Epsilon’s face was damp against Tucker’s neck. Tears trickled against his skin. He looked up at Butch feeling Completely helpless. He was not sure to even handle tears like this. It was not in his experience. He hadn’t truly cried since he was a small child. Tears would get him nowhere at home, and it would earn him little but a slap across the face. He finally settled on Rubbing Epsilon’s back, his hands making small circles, and it seemed to be the right thing to do.

“I don’t want you to die,” Epsilon said, clinging.

“I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me,” Tucker said again. “It’s fine.”  
“Perhaps we should take a break,” Butch said. He separated the boys, taking their hand. “Now, now no crying. No one was hurt.” 

Epsilon wiped his face against his arms. “I’m sorry.” 

“No need for that either, love. Let’s take a break, and then we will figure this out.” Butch led the boys out of the training area and back to his and Reginald’s rooms. They sat down, leaning against each other as Butch fixed them both lunch. 

“I think, perhaps, you should stay away from projectile weapons, Edward. Perhaps we can try a short sword like Tuck or a rapier. It might be more your speed.” 

“Maybe,” Epsilon shrugged. “Maybe I’m just not meant to do this. I’m not really good at anything.” 

“That is entirely not true, lad. You have a damn good seat on a horse. Can’t be said for a lot of people. Your brother looks like a sack of tubers bouncing around when he rides,” Reginald declared. 

Epsilon slowly smiled, glee filled his eyes. “He does, doesn’t he.” 

“Indeed, lad. I think Butch has it right though. You are built for a rapier. It’s a light weapon and we can teach you to use it with a dagger. You’re light on your feet. Yes, I think you will excel in that.” Reginald ruffled Epsilon’s hair. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, lad. You are quite capable of doing this.” 

Epsilon soaked up the praise, a bright smile settling onto his face. “Really?” 

“I wouldn't lie to you about something so important, lad.” 

Epsilon squinted at him. “I guess you wouldn’t. Would you?” He nodded his head thoughtfully and said, “Yeah. I think I would like that. I’ll try it then.” 

“That’s a good lad.” 

“Could I spar with Tucker?” Epsilon bit his lip and looked hopeful. 

“I would expect you to. You can help each other improve.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

“No need to call me sir, Epsilon. Reggie is fine.” 

Epsilon nodded, “Thank you...Reggie.”  
“You are always welcome, Lad. Now, let’s go find a rapier and a dagger for you. No better time than now to get the basics down.”

oOoOoOo

Epsilon always saw swirls of teal peaking out of the cuff of Tucker’s shirts and the edge of his collar. He wanted to ask about it, but he knew better than to. Butch had slipped him several books on Phooka society and culture. So he knew better than to do that. Their markings were a very private thing. One that they usually only showed their family, and their closest of friends in their human form.

He hoped that Tucker would trust him enough for that one day, but knew it was far too soon. They had known each other a little over a year at this point, but they had become inseparable. Secretly he worried about Tucker’s family calling him back home. He didn’t want to imagine a world without the other boy, and hoped that his father might suggest a union to the Phooka Emperor. He had known for a while that he would eventually be married off for a political alliance, but he still hoped that it would be to someone he could eventually love. He paid enough attention to the courtiers of the court to know that wasn’t something that happened often. His parents, or Butch and Reginald were more the exception rather than the rule. There were far more examples of couples who didn’t care for one another, or even hated one another. The thought of being in such a relationship made Epsilon sick to his stomach. 

“You okay, Eps?” Tucker asked.

Epsilon flushed when he realized he had been staring off into space. “Yeah. I’m okay. Just thinking about the future.” 

Tucker frowned, and shrunk into himself. “I try not to think about it. I really don’t want to go back. I hate it there. The Empress hates me, and so do my siblings. And...you aren’t there.” He looked away, wrinkling his nose. “Let’s go down to the springs. I’d rather go swimming then talk about this. It’s...yeah. I don't want to talk about it anymore.” 

“We can if you want.” Epsilon offered his hand, and grinned when Tucker took it. 

They wandered down into the depths of the castle to the hot springs below it, their hands swinging between them. The room below was warm and humid. The biggest of the pools was big enough to swim in. Epsilon stripped down to his trunks and jumped in. 

Tucker hovered along the edge looking nervous. He usually jumped in in his undershirt and trunks, but he finally pulled the shirt off and jumped in as well. He floated with his face barely above water. But even then Epsilon could see the faint glow of the markings on Tucker’s back, and where it crawled down his arms. “It’s bad I know.” 

“What’s bad?” Epsilon wrinkled his brow in confusion. 

“My markings. It’s everywhere.” He sunk a little bit lower. 

“What? No. They are beautiful. I mean when I can see. In the books I read the bigger the markings the higher your rank, at least that was what the book said it used to be like.” Epsilon said as he bobbed in the water. 

“You read...about my people?” 

“Well, yes. Butch got the books for me.” Epsilon smiled shyly. “I wanted to know about your culture and...well...yeah...I was curious.” 

“Oh. Well. It’s embarrassing. My father said to be careful who I showed it to,” Tucker whispered. “He said never let the courtiers see it. I’m a freak.” 

Epsilon worried his lip. “Can I see?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Tucker whispered and turned around, showing the extensive network of teal whorls that covered his back and limbs. 

“Oh. Wow. That is so...” Epsilon reached out touching him. “They glow pretty brightly.” 

“Sometimes more than others,” Tucker mumbled. 

“I think...he told you to hide them to protect you,” Epsilon said. “The drawings I saw of the emperors looked like that...only not as big. You said the Empress doesn’t like you?” 

Tucker hunched his shoulders. “She wants me dead.” 

“I’m sorry, Tuck.” 

“It’s just the way things are. I just need to stay away from her and out of her attention.” ‘Easier said than done’ was left unsaid.

“Well, I will do what I can to protect you,” Epsilon declared.

“We are just kids.” 

“Yeah, well...if it gets too bad we can run away together and see the world.” 

Tucker smiled, “And steal a pirate ship?” 

Epsilon giggled, “If that is what you want. I think we would make dashing pirates.” 

Tucker hummed in agreement, “We would. We’ll terrorize the Phooka islands. It will be glorious.” 

“It will be,” Epsilon agreed with a grin of his own. He paddled around Tucker. “Promise.” 

Tucker dove down, and came back up as a sleek, spotted seal. He dove in and circled Epsilon, splashing him as he came up for air. 

Epsilon giggled, lunged forward and hugged Tucker’s sleek, wet form. “I wish I could do that too. We’d have so much fun.” 

Tucker leaned against him, resting his head against Epsilon’s shoulder. He could not voice it, but he wished that Epsilon could too.

oOoOoOo

Tucker flapped his wings, landing in Butch’s hands easily enough after as much practice as he was getting. He was bored with it. Bored, tired, and he missed Epsilon who was currently busy with his own tutor. As much as he liked to spend time with Butch, and he really did. The other Phooka had become the closest thing he had ever had to a true parent.

He launched off of Butch’s hand, and climbed higher than he had before, his little heart pounding in his chest as he flapped up towards the tower, ignoring Butch’s shouts from below. He flew up to a second floor window sill, landing on it and taking a rest before launching up again and flying up to the open window. He almost reached it when a shadow fell over him. He dodged to the side, and the hawk that swooped down barely missed him. It soared back up, and lunged at him again. Somehow he managed to slip into the open window and circle around the room, finally coming to land on Epsilon’s head. 

Epsilon looked up, “Tucker, is that you?” 

Tucker chirped in agreement, and wondered who else Epsilon thought it would be. 

“Young man. You cannot have pets in here,” his tutor snapped. Which cause Tucker to chirp angrily at the man, scolding him. 

“This is Tucker. He’s not a pet he’s a Phooka!” Epsilon said in his huffiest voice. He looked up, trying to see the bird on his head, “Tuck....where is Butch?” 

Tucker chirped, wiggling about and making himself comfortable. 

“This is nonsense,” the tutor declared. “You are disrupting the lesson!”

“Why are you saying that is Tucker? It’s a bird,” Leonard sniped. “A fucking bird!” 

“Language!” The tutor snapped. 

“Language,” Beth mocker behind his back, giving him a pleasant little smile when he turned. 

“Did you say something, Miss Beth?” 

Beth’s smiled became positively saccharine. “Oh, no Mister Miller. I didn’t say anything at all. Perhaps we should get back to our studies, and ignore Edward’s little friend.” 

“I want a bird on my head too,” David chirped, and scooted his chair closer to Epsilon’s. “Is that really Tucker? He’s so small! Hi Tucker! You look cute like that!” 

“It’s really Tucker,” Epsilon said. “He can change into so many things like horses, and seals. Isn’t it cool? I have the coolest best friend.” 

“Can’t be too cool if he’s friends with you, Eps.” Leonard rolled his eyes. “You’re the lamest.” 

Tucker made a squawking sound, and chirped angrily at Leo, scolding him, and when that didn’t work he launched off of Epsilon’s head and landed on Leonard’s pecking him hard enough on the head to draw blood. 

“No, Tucker,” Epsilon squeaked, “Don’t do that.” 

Tucker chirped back at him, hopping across the desks he landed on Epsilon’s and glared balefully at Leonard and Beth. 

“He’s so cute,” David whispered. “The cutest.” He reached out, touching the downy feathers on Tucker’s head. “So, so cute. You’re so lucky Eps! I want a cute little bird friend.” 

“Children! Move your desk back, David. The rest of you stop it.” 

“Mister Miller, I think that is quite enough,” Butch said from the doorway. “Tucker. You are in so much trouble. Do not take off like that again.” 

Tucker hopped off of the desk onto the floor and transformed, making Beth and Leonard shriek.

“I’m sorry Butch! I just wanted to see Epsilon!” Tucker wrung his hands together, shifting from foot to foot. “Please don’t be mad.”

“That hawk nearly got you!” Butch was breathing heavily and clearly upset. “Don’t ever do that again. We could have lost you, Tucker! If that hawk had gotten ahold of you it would have ripped you to shreds and there would have been nothing I could have done to stop it.” 

“I’m fine,” Tucker said stubbornly.

Butch shook, “We could have lost you. Please don’t do that again. Promise me you won’t do anything like that again.” 

“I am fine, nothing happened,” Tucker said again. “And look how far I flew!” 

“What happened?” Epsilon asked, looking between Butch and Tucker. “What hawk? Tucker?” 

Tucker shrugged and said, “It’s fine.”

“It is the farthest thing from fine,” Butch said, and picked Tucker up, slinging him over his shoulder. “Far from fine.” 

Mister Miller squawked as loud as Tucker, “You are disrupting my class!” 

“Put me down,” Tucker yelled, “I’m not a baby! I’m an adult!” 

“You are eleven,” Butch deadpanned. “I’m taking you home, and we are going to have a long talk about why you can’t take chances like that.” 

“Putmedownputmedownnow!” Tucker howled, but Butch carried him out of the tower and into the hallway. He walked slowly through the corridors to the suite he shared with Reginald. 

“Tucker, please stop yelling.” Butch sounded tired, and eventually Tucker did stop yelling. They reached the rooms, and Butch sat Tucker on his feet, ushering him in. “No more lessons today. We do need to talk though, Tuck. You have to be careful. Think of how much Reggie and I would miss you, how devastated Edward would be.” He knelt in front of the kit, and looked him in the eye. “Please don’t do that again. Please. We love you and want to keep you safe, but we can’t if you are going to fling yourself into danger like that.” 

Tucker looked down at his feet, and he wrung his hands together. He had never had anyone show such concern. It left him confused and uneasy. “You’re serious?” 

“Tucker. What have I been saying from the beginning?” 

“That you care about me and my future and you want me to succeed.” Tucker whispered. “I don’t know why. They will---she will kill me when I go home.” 

“Then we will have to do everything in our power to make sure that never happens. You are our kit now, and we will take care of you, but you have to take care of yourself too. You can’t put yourself in danger like that. You nearly gave me a fit.” Butch pulled him into a hug, holding on tightly. “I will do what I can to keep you safe.” 

“I trust you,” Tucker whispered. “And I’m---I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you or upset you. I f-flew so far Butch. I thought you would be proud.” 

“I am proud of you, kitling. You’ve made such progress.” Butch hugged him tightly. “Now...I think we should get Reginald to get us some food, and perhaps we can read a book together. How does that sound.” 

Tucker squinted at him as he stood, “You just want me to practice my reading.” 

“Not a bad thing to work on, kitling. Come on. We have some wheedling and begging to do.”

oOoOoOo

Spring was nearing it’s end, and Tucker could see that Eps was excited about the coming festival season. Tucker had missed the Spring Festivals the year before when he was ill, and he would be lying if he said he was not excited himself. He had enjoyed the ones he had been able to attend, The Festival of Ascension (he still remember the delicious little cakes they had made), the Festival of Children (so many gifts!), and the Festival of Loss (it had reminded the Phooka of his country's own Carnivale season). There was not just one, but two festivals coming up, The Festival of the Little Gods, followed right behind The Festival of Reunification. He was, truthfully, just as excited as Epsilon.

Butch had went to the market with him, and helped him find the perfect gifts for Epsilon. He ended up finding a telescope so they could watch the stars together, and Butch had helped him find an astronomy book from the booksellers booth. They had both cost a small fortune, but Butch just shrugged it off like it was nothing. He did manage to sneak away and use his own allowance to buy gifts for Reginald and Butch. He ended up finding a leather bound journal and griffin feather quills for Reginald, and a bound recipe book for Butch. They ended up taking nearly all of the money he had saved, but he thought it was worth it. He hoped they would like it.

He wrapped everything up carefully when he made it back home and tucked them away. His wrapping job was not the best, the paper covering uneven and wrinkled in places, and held together with a silk ribbon on each of them. He was proud of his handwork, proud enough that he had a smile on his face for the rest of the day. 

They went down to the festival grounds the next day, and watched the plays and the mummers moving around the crowd.

“What do you think?” Epsilon asked when he caught up with Tucker, festival cakes in hand. “I grabbed some cakes at the food stall for us. I was hoping we could walk around together through the stalls? You should try the food. There is so much good stuff for this festival.” 

“Can I go, Butch? Please?” Tucker begged, not far from jumping up and down in excitement.

“Yes, you may go. Be careful, and some back before dark,” Butch admonished. 

“We will,” They both yelled as they ran off into the crowd, hands linked together.

Epsilon took him from food stall to food stall eating until they were both stuffed, and finally found a shady spot under one of the trees.

“I think I’m dying,” Tucker moaned. 

“I think you need some meat on your bones,” Epsilon looked at him critically. “You’ll be fine. Besides, you can’t die yet, we have presents to exchange. We can do it tonight. Maybe we can have a sleep over? Most of the adults will be at the ball.” Epsilon wrinkled his nose. 

“It’s not really a sleepover when we already share a room,” Tucker laughed. 

“Well, yeah...you know what I mean.” 

“I know. I was thinking actually we could stay at Butch’s apartments. He said he would make us dinner tonight since the kitchen staff will be busy with the ball. He and Reggie aren’t going. Plus...I...have a surprise.” Tucker leaned against him, resting his head against Epsilon’s shoulder. “I hope you like it.” 

“I’m sure I will,” Epsilon leaned back, finding his hand. “I know I will.” 

Tucker flushed, and was glad that it didn’t show much on his skin, not like Epsilon’s pale skin anyway. They sat there for a while, watching the people move around, and gaping at some of the costumes which were mostly representations of the little gods. Tucker found the stories around the festival interesting. They were little enough like the festivals in his own home. They never claimed to be descendants of any gods there, not like the Church family who was supposedly the descendants of Alpha and Beta. They were not the only ones descended from the thousand gods (the Ai collectively), but they were the highest ranking.

“It’s why most men in my family are mages, and most women are warriors,” Epsilon rambled beside him. “Alpha was a very powerful mage, and Beta was a warrior. It didn’t stop Alpha from being taken by another mage, an evil one, but Beta saved him. Eventually. It took her a year to find him though and that is why there are festivals throughout the year. It marks their travels.” 

“It’s romantic,” Tucker wrinkled up his nose. “When I grow up I want to love someone like that.” 

Epsilon nudged him, “We will. You’ll see. When we are older I will sweep you off your feet.” He leaned in, and kissed Tucker on the cheek. “You’ll see.” 

Tucker put his hand over his cheek, feeling warm all over. “I hope so.”

oOoOoOo

They met back up with Butch and Reginald at dusk. As promised Butch had fixed them dinner. A veritable feast of roast rabbit, Shepard's pie, plates upon plates of vegetables. Tucker was most excited about the foods that he recognized from home: layered berry cakes called Tartellas, little puffed pastries in the shape of coins called luck whirls, and his favoured Puxill cakes.

Tucker ate more slowly than he did at lunch time, savouring each dish. Most were things he didn’t have a chance to eat much of at home. His older siblings had always eaten them before he had a chance, leaving him with only crumbs.

“Good?” Butch asked. 

“You’re such a good cook,” Tucker said, licking berry juice off of his fingers. 

“And the best baker, if I do say so myself,” Reginald declared. 

“Full?” Butch stood, cleaning up the meal, and putting the remains in the ice chest in their little kitchen. “I think it is time for gifts. Don’t you?” 

Tucker retrieved his gifts from where he had stashed them, and sat back, watching them unwrap them with a sense of dread. It fell away with the way Epsilon’s face lit up. 

“Oh, Tuck. This is wonderful! Can we go up to the roof?” Epsilon begged Reginald and Butch. “Pleeease.” 

“After Tucker unwraps his own presents.” Butch pat Tucker on the back and gave him a tight hug. “We love the gifts. It was very thoughtful of you.” 

Tucker unwrapped his own gifts, and smiled madly as he received a telescope of his own, and a star chart from Butch. Reginald gave him a whole trunk of new clothes, which made him sniffle, and he wiped at his eyes in embarrassment. There was other gifts as well, a drawing set, and a rapier and dagger of his own from the both of them. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Well, there is another gift,” Reginald said. “But we will have to go down to the barn to see it.” 

“Let’s go!” Epsilon jumped up in excitement. “Did you get him a puppy? Or a Valhallan hunting cat? David wants one so badly, but father won’t let him have one.” 

Reginald laughed, “No, none of those. Come along and you will see.” They made their way down to the stable, both boys excited to see what was waiting for Tucker. The pony that Reginald lead out was an even better surprise than Tucker had imagined. “She is an Illyrian Forest Pony. We breed them at my estate. She’s the gentlest we had.”

“She’s mine?” Tucker’s eyes went wide, and he moved close, petting her smooth pelt. The pony was the softest dove grey with a white mane and tail. Her eyes were a shocking light blue, but gentle looking. She nudged Tucker with her muzzle when he stopped petting her, and gave a little whicker. 

“I knew you would get on fabulously,” Reginald said. 

“I don’t know how to ride,” Tucker whispered. 

“Don’t worry lad, I’ll teach you. It will be fine.” 

Tucker threw his spaghetti arms around Reginald and was hugged back tightly in turn. 

“Let’s put her back in her stall, she’ll keep till morning, and let’s go try out those telescopes,” Reginald said, and lead the horse back to her stall. 

Tucker’s heart was soaring as they walked back up to the tower Reginald and Butch lived in. They all gathered the equipment, and made their way up to the roof staying up late into the night and staring up at the stars. Tucker would swear later that it was one of the best nights of his life.


End file.
